Electrical connectors in two-part (male-female) format are well-known in the art. For example, a light bulb connected threadably to a standard AC light fixture is a two-part connector. A contact at the base of the light fixture provides power to the light bulb which illuminates when powered.
However, such traditional connectors can be awkward and cumbersome to install or replace in certain locations (in ceilings, in or under furniture, cabinets, or display cases), or in limited space environments (such as offices, vehicles, boats, or RV's). It would be beneficial to provide an electrical connector that is simple to install and maintain. In particular, it would be beneficial if such installation and maintenance could be done manually, without tools.
Traditional connectors may also be difficult to secure. Many appliances are powered using a cord which plugs into an electrical socket. The cord provides a well-known tripping hazard. Inadvertent removal of the cord, physical injury and/or damage to the appliance may result. It would be beneficial to provide an electrical connector that reduces such hazards, and in particular reduces or eliminates the need for cord connection to a power source. It would also be beneficial to provide stability for appliances by preventing tipping from the socket.
To move an electrical appliance to face a different direction, it is frequently necessary to unplug and reposition the appliance before plugging the cord back in. This may be necessary to avoid cord hazards mentioned above. In some cases, the appliance and its cord location (and the location of the power outlet) may not permit the desired repositioning. It would be beneficial to provide a low-footprint power connector that enables an appliance to be repositioned within a single connector (by rotation), or positioned to engage another nearby connector simply and without cords.
Lighted display panels using multiple threaded light bulbs or other illuminated panels are known. However, it would be beneficial to provide a display panel that allows quick-release light bulbs to be installed and dismounted, to permit modular and changeable displays to be erected.